A Moment in Maine
by bubbliengel
Summary: Eve finally has the courage to tell TC and her family about her past, and that she want's to be with Julian.


A Moment in Maine  
Written by Kati .&. Edited by Ming  
  
Chapter 1

"Eve, I love you and want you happy. Are you sure leaving TC is the decision you really want to make?" Julian softly managed to whisper, holding great concern in his handsome voice, and continued to love her in a very comforting gentle embrace, as they lay on her office couch.  
The two lovers could barely speak, a stream of mixed emotions burnt through their eyes. Eve's thought-filled head laid upon Julian's arm, and had never felt more protected than at this very moment. The warmth from his body laying, on the couch, next to hers created a fiery and exciting pain throughout her, from her caressed hair, past her tingling fingers, to her barely covered toes. Julian felt the same, yet neither of them shared this aloud. For the past twenty years of being together and fighting through every obstacle, Julian and Eve have always known how one another felt. They both wished this moment would last forever.  
"Liz already knows about you and I, and she is leaving clues for TC. I would die if he found out from someone other than me." Eve paused to look up at Julian, into his soul.  
Water began to fill her beautiful defined eyes, as she continued. "I am sure Julian, I have never been more sure about anything in my life." She stopped as cold tears began running down her warm face, and dripping down her chin to her neck. A few drops landed on Julian's shirt, and collected to form a wet spot near the middle of his chest.  
"I love you." He lightly rubbed her cheek, to erase her tears, while staring deep into the life encircling her black and unmysterious pupils.  
"I need to tell TC the truth, and I need to be with you. I can't keep lying to someone I'm supposed to love, and denying someone I really do love, of my true feelings.  
Julian slowly leaned in to kiss away the last tear remaining on Eve's undamaged face. She could feel his warm breath against her left cheek as he approached, this sent another fiery shot throughout her. At the same time of him growing closer, his hand held a spot on her other cheek. His lips gently pressed against the tear, and a touch of salt remained on his manly lips. His lips and warm breath slowly traveled from her cheek, to her neck. Only Julian knew about one spot that Eve liked more than anything, and his lips quickly found it. He knew every way, and movement to make her enjoy this kiss. Eve leaned her head back, and bit her lip. With his hand still on her cheek, she reached for it and brushed against his arm on the way. She held tightly to his hand well he continued to kiss. Then she snapped herself out of the passionate moment and coughed to interrupt Julian's fun.  
"We have a son together, a past, a romance," Eve paused, and deeply inhaled. "A secret, which people need to know about. I am not ashamed to tell anyone, I am only afraid of hurting the one's that are close to me."  
"At first it may hurt, but if they love you the way I do, they will understand."  
Their lips touched one last time, which seemed like it lasted a lifetime. Then Julian stood up, and looked dreamlessly into his lover's soul. "I love you Eve."  
"I know you do Julian." She jumped back with a reply. As he put on his coat, she stood up, almost losing her balance and grabbing for his arm to support her. She was light headed from laying down to standing up so quickly.  
Eve wanted to give Julian another long and endless kiss, but she had a bad feeling, and settled for a comforting hug. This would be easier to explain to someone. As she was in his arms, he kissed the top of her head and whispered I love you again. She wanted to say it back, with a passion, but couldn't. She opened her mouth to reply she knew, but was interrupted. There was a noise behind the door, then the door knob turned. Julian quickly sat down, and Eve thanked God, under her breath, that the office light was on, this time.  
"...can call me, if you have any concerns." Eve pretended to be mid- sentence as the door opened, to revel TC's curious expression.  
"Oh, I'm sorry Eve, did I interrupt something?" TC dumbly question his wife.  
"No, Mr. Crane was just leaving. He stopped in to ask me something." Eve lied to her husband, worried about him finding out too soon.  
Julian stood up and headed toward the door. "Thank you Dr. Russel, I'll call you next time I have any questions." He walked out the door, and slowly shut it behind him, making an all to effecting on Eve, grand exit. She wanted, more than life itself, to run after her lover.  
The both of them hated being so fake to others, but Eve thought to herself how different things will be when everyone knows. The two of them won't have to hide behind a curtain of lies anymore, like they have been doing for years and years.  
TC leaned toward Eve for a kiss. All she could do was think about Julian, and what had happened only a few minutes ago. Guilt of lies and deception, clouded her eyes with tears. She bite her lip to prevent herself from crying again. TC backed away, "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine. I just have a headache." She lied, once again.  
She leaned in toward him, and kissed his lifeless lips, wishing it was Julian. He returned the pressure onto her lips, slowly, but not the same as the real love of her life. "Not now, not at work. Anyone could walk in." Eve quickly made an excuse.  
"This is your office Eve, no one is going to just walk in."  
"You did TC." She smirked and tried to look at him the way she could Julian. There was no feeling between the two of them. She couldn't see herself when she looked into TC's eyes.  
"Yes, but I'm your husband. And, I wanted to do the husbandly thing and bring you out to lunch." TC still couldn't see something really was bothering Eve.  
"I can't today, I have to much work to do."  
"You always have to much work. Please, just come with me." TC begged.  
"Not today, I need to get back to this. I'll see you tonight." She kissed him good-bye and sat back down at her desk, while he left.  
All the quilt in the world blocked Eve's thoughts and she began to bawl, once TC had shut the door. She was shaking, and sobbing for over twenty minutes when the phone rang. Ignoring it, she ripped her tears, and let the answering machine pick up.


End file.
